kids of the 7: Rise of the hunters Book 2
by awesomegirl5505
Summary: If you haven't read the first book, kids of the 7: a new group of heroes, please go read it before you read this book. Anna and Lily go on a two person quest to help out. What will they find out on this journey. The hunters have found out stuff about the problem and are trying to solve it. What will Anna find on this quest. And which new characters will appear? Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, I only own the plot and my OCs

Lily pov:

It had been 4 days since Jose, Justin and Rella had taken off on their quest and Lily was still ticked off that they hadn't said goodbye before they left, Lily felt like a dummy for ever thinking that Jose liked her. Right then Lily happened to be training with Anna in the arena. There was a good reason the two girls were so close that they were nearly like twins even though they had only known each other for 2 years. Both of the girls fought with daggers, or if they had to, swords and bows and arrows. They both had tremendous power and were about the same age. Lily sometimes felt like Anna was the only one who understood her, even if sometimes... "THAT DIDN'T COUNT" Lily called as she went to pick up her dagger which had been knocked out of her hand by the butt of Anna's sword. "Why didn't it count?" Anna asked mockingly "You used your sword when we're only fighting with daggers." Lily answered in a uh duh tone of voice. "We better get going now. It's time to go to dinner." Anna said suddenly checking her watch. Lily raced after Anna down to the pavilion and the two went over to sit at the Athena table. None of the campers ever complained about that. Lily smiled as food appeared in front of her. She was vegetarian just like her mom. After dinner they went off to the campfire. Lily nearly drifted off from boredom, it was the same routine every single day at camp, sure she enjoyed it but it was starting to get a little boring. How had Anna managed living here her whole life. Lily snapped back to attention when everyone stopped singing and looked over at someone. Lily glanced where everyone was staring to see that it was Rachel who had green mist gathering up around her. She spoke suddenly in a voice that Lily could only identify as her prophecy voice.

Daughter of children of water and wisdom and daughter of the kids of dove and sky shall set off together.

To help the huntresses in need, for a great enemy has returned.

Only together will all be saved.

In the end joined by twins of death and war.

And the second step in this war has started before first has ended.

Lily and Anna looked at one another. They both knew who the two referred to in the start of the prophecy were them. Anna's parents were kids of water and wisdom. And Lily's parents were children of dove and sky. The green mist around Rachel evaporated and she fell to the ground only to be caught by a few Apollo children. Chiron stood up and called over the ruckus "Lily McLean and Anna Jackson come her right now." He called. Lily could see Percy and Annabeth looking at them both with horror in what lay in store for Anna and Lily. They were obviously scared for their daughter. Lily stood up and nodded at Anna "Let's go" She muttered and Anna stood up and the two walked over to Chiron, every eye was on them. Lily had a terrible feeling about this, for good reason. Chiron motioned for them both to follow him. They did as he asked and Chiron led them to the big house and they walked inside. "The prophecy referred to you both. We'll have to pack and then you can set off. Lily, your aunt is the lieutenant of Artemis so you should try to find her. I wish you good luck. The hunters referred to in the prophecy are most likely the hunters of Artemis." Chiron instructed and Anna looked over at Lily. Guess like their peaceful life had finally been broken. Why had Lily had to jinx it?

Author's note: A semi long staring chapter! Yay! Hope you enjoyed. I will be writing while I write the first book in this series due to the fact it has interloping time frames. Can't wait for the next chapter to be up. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, I only own the plot and my OCs

MJ pov:

5 days before the last chapter

MJ led her team of hunters closer to the edge of the mountain in Greece. She had been promoted by Thalia to a leader. In her group she had: Angelica, a daughter of Aphrodite, Ella, a daughter of Hepheastus, Lilac, a daughter of Nemisis, and finally Maple, a nymph. MJ was a daughter of Athena, and a great granddaughter of Hepheatus and Hecate. Her mechanical eyes swiveled as she picked up strange power readings coming from below the mountain "Be careful guys. I'm getting strange energy readings." MJ whispered quietly. Then she signaled for her team to follow her as she crawled up the top of the cliff and looked over the edge and gasped out loud at the sight. She could hear her hunters mouths dropping. A small earthquake was spreading along the field in front of the cliff, it looked like what Nico did when he summoned the dead. Instead this time instead of the dead crawling out of the space, giants and titans were crawling out. Some of the ones MJ reconized were Orion, Kronos, Prometheus, Hyperion, Mimas, Clytius, Porphyrion, and a ton of others. It was like every big bad character in the wars were back and climbing out of that hole (not all of them all, just a lot of them). MJ's eyes were going crazy and MJ instantly whispered "record." she had programmed the eyes to only respond to her voice when using voice commands, she could also type in her commands but she didn't want to risk pressing the button on her ear buds which would take out the keyboard stashed inside of there, and no you didn't want to know how long this took MJ to make even though they were just very upgraded Orion eyes (No seriously, they were Orion's old mech eyes that MJ had found outside of CHB, Reyna hadn't took them but when MJ asked her if she could use them Reyna agreed to give them to her). Finally the hole closed up and all the the titans and giants that had come out of the hole gathered around Porphyrion who began to talk "Remember the plan everyone! We must get it right this time so get started with it already! We shall exact our revenge! Orion and Polybotes should get started and Kronos, Mimas, and Clytius should get started with their stage of the plan!" Porphyrion ordered and his speech was received with a round of loud cheers from the giants and they began to leave. MJ and her hunters were as still as stone until the last one left and MJ stood up and said "stop recording." and looked down at the ground and told her hunters who were looking at her for orders "Let's get back to camp and when we get there I want an IM to Thalia to be there waiting. I have a feeling nothing good is going on guys ." She said and led her hunters back to camp. She pressed a button on her ear buds and her mech eyes retracted back into inside the ear bud. Thalia wouldn't like this one bit. She saw from the corner of her eyes everyone looking kinda confused. Most of them hadn't been alive during the last war and didn't know what was going on, MJ was one of the only survivors of the last time Orion had attacked the hunters and amazons and she didn't want that experience to repeat.

Author's note: So everyone's back for the party. This book will mostly either be in Anna and Lily's pov or one of the Hunters povs. Hope you have enjoyed so far. MJ isn't that big of a character, I was going to make a book about her being Annabeth's twin sis but I decided against it and just made her a slightly normal demigod. I'm loving making this series and I hope you guys are enjoying reading it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, I only own the plot and my OCs_

Angelica pov:

the next day

Angelica had no idea what was going on. When they had gotten back to camp yesterday Angelica had gotten the IM to Thalia on for MJ and MJ, who was normally very relaxed and nice, ordered her to leave and not to bug her. Angelica had left stunned.

Right now it 2:55 in the afternoon and Angelica was sitting down down on one of the logs around the center of the camp tents, with Ella, Lilac and Maple. They were all waiting for MJ's instructions on what to do when an IM appeared infront of Angelica. On the IM was one of Angelica's bffs who was still at camp, Melody Sol, a daughter of Apollo.

"Hello Ange, by any chance can you come back to camp any time soon?" Melody greeted her quickly.

Angelica looked at the black haired girl for a second, confused "I don't think so Mel, it seems something bad is going on here." Angelica shook her head.

"Same here! Earlier today, like an hour ago, a girl appeared being chased by an ARMY of monsters. And it turns out that her parents, who happen to be the Leo Valdez and Calypso, have been captured! She left about 20 minutes ago with Jose and Justin to go search for them! She even got a prophecy from Rachel! Do you have any idea what in the gods names is going on? I'm gathering the group to go investigate. We're all spreading out to figure out what's going on!" Melody shouted.

Before Angelica could shush her MJ came out of her tent looking serious. She looked straight at the IM Melody and asked Mel "Did you say that Leo and Calypso were captured?" She asked quietly.

That was one of the reasons MJ had been chosen to lead, she could keep her calm demeanor in any situation.

"Yes that's what I said Miss MJ." Melody nodded looking at MJ, the two of them were on okay terms do to the fact Angelica's 2 bffs were Melody and Evelynn, a daughter of Dementer.

"Looks like this was more serious then I thought. Can you tell Annabeth to get on laptop and look for my new email? I'm sending her what we found yesterday." MJ nodded then slashed her hand through the IM before Melody could answer.

She grabbed her backpack which was resting outside of her tent and nodded at the rest of the girls "Come on you girls. Thalia wants back at main camp today so we can have all the hunters there to meet with the Amazons and discuss this serious matter on Orion. She wants all of us there especially to say exactly what we saw." MJ ordered them then walked back inside her own tent to probably send that email to Annabeth.

Angelica and Ella shrugged at each other and Lilac sighed "Let's go girls." Maple said trying to sound cheerful. Angelica knew just by the way MJ was acting that something was seriously wrong, but what was it, the message Melody had sent also unnerved Angelica. What the heck was going on right now?

 **Author's note: Yeah this is just mainly a filler chapter but I plan to put more action into this soon. Hope you have enjoyed so far. I can't wait to hear what you think so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, I only own the plot and my OCs

 **Hylla pov:**

day after last chapter

Hylla sat next to Thalia on the meeting table. Also at the meeting was Kinzie, her second in command who still lived. A girl called MJ was incharge of this meeting this time apparently, but MJ hadn't arrived yet.

The meeting was in the Amazon's main base. Hylla was pulled out of her train of thoughts by the door opening and 5 hunters walking in.

The huntress in lead had short blond hair that went to the top of her shoulders and had a brown highlight through it, she had storm grey eyes and was wearing earbuds, somehow Hylla knew that those earbuds didn't just play music.

The girl next to her had long blonde hair held back in 2 ponytails, she had light blue eyes.

The third girl had long auburn hair held back in a braid then held up in a bun.

The fourth had black hair held back in a bun.

And the last was a young girl with a hoodie and had short curly brown hair and hazel eyes.

They all went and sat down around the table.

"You guys are late M." Thalia said to the blond hair, grey eyed girl.

"Sorry Thalia, we went for a couple minutes to go check if we could get a good idea of what which way the giants went." MJ replied fiddling with her earbuds.

"Will someone finally tell us what's going on and why you called this meeting?" Hylla asked impatiently.

"Because of this." MJ said and pressed a button on her earbuds and a hologram thing of a scene appeared at the middle of the table. MJ pressed the hologram and it started to play like a movie. It showed a scene of the giants and titans crawling out of a crack in the ground (It's just what happened in the second chapter, I'm not rewriting it). Hylla swore when the video finished.

"They're back." Thalia said looking Hylla in the eye.

"Just when we finished beating them the first time he's back. Hasn't he caused enough destruction yet?" Kinzie mumbled. MJ nodded at them sadly. Everyone sat there stunned.

 _Author's note: Yeah now I can almost get back to present time. I'm sorry that this is so short, I tried. Hope you have enjoyed so far. I'm having so much fun writing this._


End file.
